Witches
by Salicky
Summary: Kyubey happens to show up in a moment where Blaise isn't too sure what to do with himself, and it offers him a chance fix his seemingly eternal loneliness with one wish. Blaise has made his wish, but will he be able to live long enough to enjoy it?


It was another day, another day of loneliness where Blaise found himself watching the other kids his age walk by the bench he was seated on. There were those who held hands, laughed, and looked happy overall. This was just something he _hated _to see and not be included. He didn't have any friends, what possibility was there for him to _have_ friends when he was both parts a murderer and a monster. Being born with psychic powers happened to make one stand out in a crowd of people who were more than willing to point it out to those who did not know they were a thing to begin with.

It wasn't his fault for being this way.

_No._

It was all in his genetics.

There was absolutely no way in hell he could have known that the little freak out he had in kindergarten would follow him for the rest of his career as a student. Though, that's another story for another time. Blaise saw absolutely no reason to go back and remember something that had been provoked by one tormentor _ages_ ago. Perhaps if he had a friend, then _maybe_ he would open up and retell the tale. But, for now, he was more than content with keeping it to himself while he quietly loathed his very own existence. And, as of right now, he was supposed to be people watching.

Blaise figured that maybe one day he'd have the courage to walk up to someone and strike up a conversation, befriend them, and quite possibly fall into what people oftentimes romanticize this little thing called love at first sight. But, he knew better than to get his hopes up for something like that. People here wouldn't even give him a second glance even if he tried to make nice with them.

Letting out a sigh, the blond slowly brought his hands up to his face and covered it. He eventually found that he wasn't alone on this little bench the moment he felt something rub its face against his right elbow. And, at first, he believed it was a cat; he seriously believed it was nothing more than a cat vying for his attention.

However, that wasn't the case as he moved to uncover his face to pick the said '_cat_' up so that he might drop it on the ground in front of him. But, he pauses, because the thing in his hands is not a cat. In fact, it looks more reminiscent of an albino ferret or something. A ferret with really long ear hair, which wasn't weird in the slightest.

...

Okay, maybe this _was_ a little freaky. It got even freakier the moment the thing decided to pipe up and greet Blaise telepathically, causing him to drop the demon spawn onto the ground as he scrambled to scoot to the other end of the bench.

'_Hi there, I'm Kyubey!_' is all it says as it shakes the dirt off its coat.

Blaise is left feeling both parts confused and terrified as he readjusts himself so that he could run away if the little thing decided to up and turn into a behemoth on him or something of the like. And, the most intelligent response happens to come from Blaise as he stares the thing down, something along the lines of,-

"Wh-... What in the actual the fuck is going on here?"

The response that followed that was something he wasn't expecting. The creature standing before him actually went on to ramble about these eldritch abominations called witches and these people called magical boys and girls, all of which sounded very interesting but held absolutely no interest to Blaise whatsoever. Well, that was until the whole prospect of having the one thing he wanted most being given to him in the form of a wish.

'_If you help me help you, then you can have the one thing you've always wanted come true!_'

This was too good to be true.

He could wish for something good to happen to him. He could finally have a _friend_. But, with the way things were sounding he could wish for something _more_ than a friend.

'_But! Be careful what you wish for, because, once you wish it, you can't take it back!_'

By the time the creature called Kyubey has finished speaking, Blaise has relaxed and allowed the thing to sit in his lap. It inquires about what it is he wants, and he isn't sure whether or not this is a take it or leave it deal. So, he opens his big mouth and blurts the first thing that comes to mind,-

"_I wish to meet the love of my life, because a lover is a friend for eternity!_"

And, Kyubey can't do much else but oblige and eagerly grant his wish.


End file.
